Bart
Felix Dietrich, brother-in-law Triplet grandchildren |job = |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season6 = X }} Bart is a Blutbad and Monroe's father. He first appeared in . Appearances Bart and his wife, Alice, showed up earlier than expected, the day after Monroe called them and told them he was getting married. They were at first courteous when they met Rosalee, but they immediately became angry when they realized she was a Fuchsbau. While his wife tried to be calmer about it, Bart furiously railed against this match, insisting different Wesen living together would never work, and stubbornly reiterating his view. When Nick suddenly showed up, Bart identifies him as a Grimm, woged, and lunged at him. Nick punched Bart in the face, causing him to stagger back. Monroe intervened before the combat could escalate. When Monroe refused to give up his friendship with either Nick or Rosalee, Alice and Bart left Monroe's home to stay the night in a motel. The next morning, Monroe arrived at their motel room and delivered his ultimatum. When Bart and Alice refused his terms, Monroe said goodbye and left. When they were packed and ready to leave, Alice said that she was not going to give up on Monroe, and Bart left the motel without her. Bart went to Monroe's home to see if Alice was there and to try and change Monroe's mind. When Nick and Monroe arrived, Monroe was resolute in his decision. After learning that Monroe and Nick were going to fight Wildesheer, he left. Unbeknownst to Nick and Monroe, he spied on them from behind a tree. During the fight in Forest Hills Storage, when Monroe was on the ground about to be killed by a Wildesheer, Bart intervened and fought one of the three Wildesheer. After the fight ended, Bart told Monroe that he did not approve of his friendship with a Grimm, but he was not going to let a Wildesheer kill him. During an awkward silence at dinner in Monroe's home, Juliette asked if a date had been set for Monroe and Rosalee's wedding, causing Bart to woge. This caused the other three Wesen to woge in response. Nick stood up holding a carving knife and told everyone to calm down. After retracting, Bart declared, "This is just going to take a little getting used to." At the Zimmer Mountain Lodge, Bart, along with Alice, Gloria, Hank, and Bud, watched Monroe and Rosalee's wedding rehearsal from their seats. At the end of the rehearsal, Judge Mason asked Nick if he was going to be wearing his sunglasses during the wedding as well, which caused everyone in the room to all speak at once trying to make various excuses as to why Nick had to wear his sunglasses. Later, everyone from the wedding rehearsal was having a rehearsal dinner. Bart made a toast where he apologized to Monroe, Rosalee, and Nick for the way he acted when he first met Rosalee and Nick. He then thanked Alice for not leaving when he really wanted to go. After dinner, Monroe, Rosalee, Bart, Alice, Gloria, and DeEtta all arrived at Monroe and Rosalee's home. Rosalee asked everyone if they wanted anything else before they went to bed, and everyone declined except for DeEtta, who mentioned she'd take more wine. Rosalee took DeEtta to the kitchen for wine while everyone else headed to bed. Before Bart went, Monroe complimented his toast and said he appreciated how he had come around to him and Rosalee being together. In the middle of the night, there was a crash, causing everyone to get out of bed. They all entered the living room to find a very drunk DeEtta in Rosalee's wedding dress. The dress had red wine stains all over it, and DeEtta drunkenly warned Rosalee not to get married in the dress because she was convinced the dress was bad luck: she'd already had two failed marriages after getting married wearing the same dress. She then passed out on the floor. The next morning, Rosalee, Gloria, Bart, and Alice went to a bridal shop to find a new dress. The shop was not open yet, but a saleswoman was inside, and after some persuading, she let everyone in so Rosalee could get a dress, which Bart and Alice told Rosalee they would pay for. Just before the wedding began, Monroe nervously finished getting ready. Nick realized he forgot his sunglasses, and Monroe told his dad they had to call off the wedding as he walked into the room. Bart said he needed to calm down and handed Nick his sunglasses, to hide his eyes and Grimm status. Bart was among the guests who watched as Monroe and Rosalee get married. Soon after their first kiss as a married couple, Trubel came running in with the antidote for Nick, and all the Wesen at the wedding started freaking out, because an obvious Grimm was in their midst. As Nick, Hank, Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee got Trubel away from the crowd, Bart, Alice, and Gloria blocked the door and told everyone to calm down. A few minutes later, Bart went to the room where everyone took Trubel. He told them they needed to get her out of there, so everyone but Monroe and Rosalee quickly left. Images 312-promo6.jpg 312-Bart woged.png 312-Bart.png 313-promo2.JPG 313-Awkward dinner.png 322-promo7.jpg Wedding E22S3.jpg Blond ambintionS3.jpg 322-Wedding rehearsal.jpg